no need to know
by Natasha EXOTIC
Summary: kau tidak perlu tahu tentang diriku.. aku baik-baik saja.. aku tumbuh menjadi dewasa... sejak kau meninggalkanku. TaoRis. RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : TaoRis punya tuhan :3

Rating : T

Pair : TaoRis . Lay Cuma numpang lewat doang (?) dan EXO member

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

No Need To Know

_Kau tidak perlu tahu tentang diriku.._

_Aku baik-baik saja.._

_Aku tumbuh menjadi dewasa…._

_Sejak kau meninggalkanku.._

**Tao POV**

Aku menatap diriku sendiri di kaca. Hari ini hari pertamaku bersekolah lagi di Guangzhou setelah diriku terkenal dunia entertainment dan memutuskan untuk vakum sementara melanjutkan sekolahku. Hhh.. aku lelah. Bukan karena aku kemarin habis pulang dari seoul, tetapi aku harus bertemu lagi dengan 'dia' yang telah meninggalkanku.

**Author POV**

Beberapa kali tao menghela nafasnya berat. 'Kenapa memori itu selalu aku ingat? Semakin keras aku berusaha melupakannya, semakin kuat ingatan itu terus terbayang' batin tao…

_Flashback_

_Tao masih setia menunggu di halte bus di tengah hujan deras dan angin yang berhembus kencang. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri yang hanya mengenakan jaket tipis. _

_Ia tetap menunggu. _

_1 jam._

_Namja yang tao tunggu masih belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Tao makin menggigil kedinginan dan suhu makin lama makin menurun._

_2 jam._

_Namja yang tao tunggu barulah datang dan tao refleks menatap namja yang ia tunggu. Namja yang ia tunggu daritadi hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya saja._

"_gege kenapa lama?" Tanya tao_

"_aku ketiduran." Jawab namja itu tanpa ekspresi khawatir ataupun bersalah._

_Tao hanya tersenyum. _

"_gwenchanayo kris ge~" jawab tao sambil tetap tersenyum menatap kris-ge nya itu_

_Hujan makin deras mengguyur kota Guangzhou dan kedua namja yang terdiam di halte._

"_tao"_

"_ya gege?"_

"_aku mau kita putus."_

_Mendengar perkataan kris yang –tentu – mengagetkan tao. Tao seakan tak percaya dengan perkataan namja blonde tersebut._

"_gege bercanda kan?"_

"_tidak"_

_Tao hanya tersenyum hambar dan pedih._

"_kenapa kris ge mau kita putus?"_

"_kau Tanya kenapa? Lihatlah dirimu itu. Kau manja, cengeng, seperti anak kecil. Bersikaplah dewasa tao! Seperti lay. Dia dewasa, bisa memasak, tidak manja sepertimu!" ujar kris membuat tao menjatuhkan bulir air bening dari matanya._

"_oh ya dan satu lagi. Lay sudah jadi namjachinguku. Ah yasudahlah aku tak mau berlama-lama dengan mu. Bye" kris meninggalkan tao sendirian di tengah hujan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa perasaan seidikitpun._

"_hiks.. hiks.. kris ge.. hiks.." _

_Flashback off_

Itulah sebabnya tao benar-benar ingin menghapus memori itu dari otaknya namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Memori itu malah makin menguat. Walau ia telah menjadi artis dunia, namun ia tak ada niat untuk mencari namja/yeojachingu yang sama-sama artis dunia karena ia tak mau lagi berhadapan dengan masalah yang sama.

Itulah sebabnya tao bersikap dingin dan sangat dewasa. **Ia tidak mau lagi berhadapan dengan masalah yang sama.**

-ceklek-

Pintu kamar tao terbuka. Seorang namja paras cantik muncul dari luar.

"cepat tao-ie, nanti terlambat"

"ne luhan-ge"

Namja yang dipanggil luhan –manajer tao – lalu menutup pintu.

Tak berapa lama, tao sudah menuju ke bawah ke ruang makan. Dan disitu terlihat luhan sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"xiexie gege" ujar tao sambil menunjukkan senyum termanisnya.

"ye tao-ie~ cepat habiskan makanannya" jawab luhan sambil tersenyum juga.

Hanya pada luhan lah tao hanya menunjukkan senyumnya. Selebihnya? Ia juga tersenyum tetapi hanya untuk pemotretan dan ia sampai harus dimarahi oleh luhan habis-habisan. Tao memasang senyumnya. Tetapi dengan sangat penuh paksaaan.

Meskipun luhan adalah manajer tao, ia malah merasa nyaman jika tao memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'gege' karena tao hanya muda dengan dirinya 3 tahun saja.

"sudah habis sarapannya?" Tanya luhan.

"ne~ sudah ge. Kajja kita pergi." Jawab tao

Dan mereka pun naik ke mobil dan pergi ke sekolah tao.

**At School**

"katanya akan ada artis dunia yang akan masuk ke sekolah kita." Seorang yeoja sedang bergosip ria dan ber name-tag Jessica dengan teman-temannya.

"aaah? Jinjjayo? Siapa? Aaaah pastinya ia tampan sekali!" jawab seorang yeoja ber name-tag Taeyeon.

"ia Edison huang! Kyaaa aku tidak menyangka Edison oppa akan masuk sekolah iniii" ujar yeoja lain dengan nada genit name-tag Sunny.

"Edison huang nuguya?" Tanya seseorang namja setengah wanita *dibakar amber* bername-tag Amber.

Pletak

"appoo yak! Sunny kenapa memukulku?" amber mendengus kesakitan pada dahinya ketika dipukul sunny.

"kau tak kenal Edison huang? Ckckck amber amber. Dia itu artis dunia yang sangat terkenaaaaal sekali di seluruh dunia." Cerita sunny dengan mata berbinar-binar

Tiba-tiba Jessica mengeluarkan sebuah majalah dari dalam tasnya dan ia membuka halaman demi halaman tersebut.

"amber! Ini dia yang namanya Edison Huang!" ujar Jessica antusias menyerahkan majalah tersebut pada amber.

"kyaaa Edison ge sangat tampaaan" ujar taeyeon.

"yaa Ini Huang Zi Tao!" ujar amber.

"aniyaaa itu edison huang!"

"huang zi tao!"

"Edison huang"

"huang zi tao"

"Edison Huaaang!"

"aish jinjja. Kalian tidak tahu. Nama Edison huang itu adalah nama saat ia di amerika dan ia menggantinya jadi Edison. Ia tinggal di china dulu dan nama aslinya adalah huang zi tao." Ujar amber menerangkan.

Sedangkan yang diterangkan hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"jadi huang zi tao akan bersekolah disini?" Tanya taeyeon.

Seorang namja yang sedang melintas tiba-tiba mendengar nama huang zi tao akan bersekolah disini terhenti sejenak.

"ehem" ujar namja itu. Sontak para yeoja –jessica, taeyeon, sunny, amber – refleks menghadap namja tadi yang berdehem.

"omo! Kris gege? Shen me?" Tanya amber

"kalian sedang berbicara apa?" ujar kris ingin tahu.

"aah, kami sedang membicarakan huang zi tao. Si artis dunia itu atau nama lain Edison huang. Ia akan bersekolah disini mulai hari ini ge." Jawab amber.

Kris tak sengaja menangkap pandangan matanya kea rah majalah Jessica yang melihatkan seorang namja dengan wajah dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"itu huang zi tao?" Tanya kris tidak percaya

"ne ge. Ia huang zi tao" jawab sunny.

DEG

DEG

Mata kris melebar mendengar jawaban sunny.

'Tao? Huang Zi Tao? Tao panda? Tao pandaku? Itu… tidak mungkin kan? Kenapa ia sangat berbeda.. ah paling ia berwajah hanya seperti itu karena tema pemotretan saja' batin kris seraya masih tidak percaya dengan foto seseorang berwajah dingin bermata panda di majalah tersebut.

"ia memasang wajah seperti itu paling hanya untuk tema pemotretan saja" tanpa diduga kata-kata yang dilontarkan kris dari batinnya keluar begitu saja.

"mwo? Apa maksud gege?" Tanya Jessica

"Edison gege tidak pernah tersenyum dan terus menampilkan wajah dinginnya itu baik di tv saat variety show maupun di majalah." Jawab sunny

"padahal.. kalau Edison sering tersenyum dan manja pasti ia akan terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Aaaah andai aku menjadi pacar Edison ge pasti aku akan menyuruhnya untuk selalu tersenyum dan bersikap manja." Sambung taeyeon.

DEG

Lagi lagi jantung kris berdetak lagi. 'tidak pernah tersenyum? Selalu bersikap dewasa?' kris teringat akan ingatan nya saat ia berpisah dari tao 1 tahun lalu. Ia pikir tao tidak bisa berubah dan terus tersenyum, tetapi ia masih tidak mau mengakui dan tetap ingin membuktikannya sendiri apakah tao itu berubah atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Gyaaaa ff apa ini -_- lagi lagi first ff yang TBC :D *bangga amat-_-*

Akan saya updated lagi secepatnya yaaa nanti :3

RnR JUSEYOOOO~~ /cipok cipok/ *dibakar*


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : TaoRis punya tuhan :3

Rating : T

Pair : TaoRis . Lay Cuma numpang lewat doang (?) dan EXO member

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

No Need To Know

**Chapter 2**

**Author POV**

Kris termenung sambil bersandar pada dinding di koridor sekolah. Semenjak percakapan dirinya dengan para gadis tadi, pikirannya terus memikirkan tao. _'tao panda? Ia berubah? Ia bersikap dewasa?' _batin kris terus berkata seperti itu.

Semenjak ia putus dengan tao setahun lalu, kris menjalin hubungan dengan lay, tetapi hanya 2 bulan saja mereka berhubungan. Mereka putus karena tahu lay punya selingkuhan bernama suho.

Setelah berpisah dari lay, kris teringat akan tao 'nya'. Ia mencari tao namun sayang, tao sudah pindah ke amerika.

Sekarang, ia senang karena tao 'nya' akan bersekolah disini. Tetapi terngiang di otak kris tentang tap tidak pernah tersenyum, bersikap dewasa, dan lain sebagainya membuat ia daritadi teringat terus akan ucapannya setahun lalu.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam berhenti di halaman sekolah baru namja bermata panda tersebut.

"Kau sudah sampai tao-ie." Kata luhan.

Tao memperhatikan sebentar sekolah barunya dari dalam mobil.

"ne, ge." Jawab tao singkat

Tao pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke luar mobil dan menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya di sekolah barunya ini.

Baru saja tao keluar dari mobil, para gadis pun berlari menuju tao dengan teriakan histeris nya hingga mereka harus membuat tao berjalan didalam lindungan bodyguard pribadinya.

"KYAAAAA EDISON HUAAANG WO AI NII"

"I LOVE YOU EDISON HUAAANG"

"KYAAA"

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan histeris dari para yeoja yang terus memanggil namanya dan itu membuat tao menutup telinganya

"kyaaaa! Edison huang sudah sampai di sekolah! Ayo kita kesana cepaat!" teriak sunny histeris langsung berlari kearah mobil van hitam yang tengah dikerumuni yeoja.

"yaa! Huang Zi Taaao!" teriak amber langsung berlari mengikuti sunny.

Jessica dan taeyeon pun ikut berteriak hingga membuat kris yang sedang melamun itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

'_tao sudah sampai disini?'_ batin kris yang mendengar teriakan yeoja semakin jelas di telinganya. Kris menghadap ke samping kirinya dan ia melihat 5 bodyguard sedang berusaha melindungi seseorang di dalamnya sambil berjalan menuju kearah kris. Bukan. Mereka bukan kearah kris, melainkan berjalan ke arah kelas yang terdapat tak jauh dari tempat kris berdiri.

Rombongan bodyguard serta yeoja-yeoja tersebut melintasi kris dan kris dapat melihat seseorang yang berada di dalam lindungan bodyguard berbadan kekar tersebut.

dengan slowmotion kris dapat melihatnya. Melihat tao 'nya'. Wajahnya, yang dulu selalu cerah kini berganti dengan mimik keseriusan. Matanya, yang dulu selalu menyiratkan kehangatan kini terganti dengan tatapan menusuk bagi siapa saja orang yang ditatapnya. Bibirnya, yang dulu selalu menampakkan senyuman bahagianya, kini berganti bibir pucat yang tertutup rapat.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung kris berpacu cepat. batin kris sambil terus melihat namja yang kini terus berjalan kearah kelas barunya.

'_benarkah ia berubah? Tapi... itu seperti bukan tao. Tao tidak mungkin bertampang dingin seperti itu. Tidak mungkin'_ batin kris masih tetap tidak percaya.

KRIIIING

KRIIIING

KRIIIING

Bunyi bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Kris langsung masuk ke kelasnya diikuti dengan para siswa-siswi lainnya.

Kris baru ingat, ia sekelas dengan tao. Ia melihat tao sedang dikerumuni dengan sunny, Jessica, taeyeon, sulli, krystal, dan banyak yeoja lainnya. Kris duduk dikursi nya tepat di sebelah tao.

Guru-pun masuk membuat yeoja yang tengah mengerumuni tao pun langsung bubar dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing masing.

.

.

.

Bunyi bel istirahat pun berbunyi, kelas berakhir dan para yeoja pun kembali mengerumuni tao yang sedang bermain dengan iPad-nya.

"bisakah kalian tidak mengganggu tao terus? Ini jam istirahat, lebih baik kalian para yeoja keluar semua" ujar kris dingin karena ia merasa risih melihat tao 'nya' dikerumuni banyak yeoja genit tersebut.

Para yeoja mendengar perkataan kris yang dingin tersebut akhirnya bubar dan menuju kantin. Kini tinggalah tao dan kris yang berada di kelas.

kris duduk di samping tao dan menatapnya dengan lembut. "annyeong tao-ie, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" ujar kris dengan senyumannya.

**Tao POV**

"annyeong tao-ie, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" kata pemuda di sampingku dengan suara baritone khas nya.

DEG

Baritone? Jantungku berdetak keras mendengar suaranya. _'ini… kris ge? Benarkah?'_ batinku.

Mendengar suara baritone khas nya membuatku teringat akan memori 1 tahun lalu. _Dimana ia meninggalkanku hanya untuk namja lain…_

Hatiku sakit. Sangat sakit. Aku tidak boleh bersikap lemah di hadapannya.

Aku menatap keping matanya dengan tatapan tajamku.

"kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu" akhirnya perkataan itu lolos dari mulutku dengan nada dingin di setiap kata.

**Author POV**

Kris terkejut melihat tao 'nya' yang dulu menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat kini tergantikan dengan tatapan tajamnya ketika matanya berhadapan dengan dark choco keping tao.

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu" ujar tao dengan nada dinginnya.

DEG

DEG

'tidak mengenalku?' batin kris tidak percaya.

Lalu tao memasukkan iPad nya kedalam tas dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa melihat kris sedikitpun.

Kris menatap tao dengan tatapan terluka, menyesal, dan serba salah.

'tao.. kau berubah tao. Kemana tao ku yang dulu? Maafkan aku tao maafkan aku…' batin kris sangat menyesal.

Ia merasakan dadanya seperti tertimpa sesuatu yang sangat berat. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Kris memegang dada kirinya yang sakit.

'_kenapa bisa sesakit ini? Apakah dulu tao juga merasakannya? Aarghh tao aku menyesal.. aku menyesal telah membuatmu begini' _

"maafkan aku tao.. aku menyesal.." gumam kris pelan.

.

.

.

-skip-

Kini pelajaran di sekolah telah berakhir. Seluruh siswa kini sudah pulang.

Terlihat seorang namja bermata panda tengah menelpon seseorang.

"luhan-ge cepatlah jemput aku"

"sabar tao-ie, disini macet. Kau tunggulah sebentar ne"

"berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu eh? Aku benci menunggu"

"ye tao-ie, tunggulah sebentar. 20 menit lagi mungkin"

"aish baiklah"

Tao mematikan panggilannya dengan luhan.

Kris baru keluar dari kelasnya karena ia kebagian jadwal piket. Ia memicingkan matanya ketika ia melihat seorang namja yang tengah berdiri.

kris melihat jam nya dan 30 menit sudah pelajaran berakhir berarti sudah 30 menit tao berdiri seperti itu.

'aku harus berbuat baik pada tao' batin kris mantap lalu tersenyum.

Ia melihat ada sebuah kursi lalu ia ambil dan ia taruh kursi itu di belakang tao.

"duduklah" ujar kris sambil menepuk kursi yang tadi dibawanya.

Tao melihat kris dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk lagi. Hal itu membuat kris merasakan nyeri di bagian dadanya namun ia berusaha untuk kebal dari tatapan tajam itu.

"aku tidak mau. Aku bukan anak kecil yang disuruh lalu mematuhi perintah. Aku sudah dewasa" jawab tao dingin tanpa memandang kris.

DEG

DEG

'seperti anak kecil?' batin kris pedih sambil menatap tao yang kini memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"_kau Tanya kenapa? Lihatlah dirimu itu. Kau manja, cengeng, seperti anak kecil. Bersikaplah dewasa tao!"_

DEG

DEG

Ia teringat lagi akan memori itu. Akkhh rasanya sakit sekali di dada. Sangat sangat sakit.

'tao.. maafkan aku.. tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini lagi..'

Batin kris pedih menatap tao.

10 menit kemudian sebuah van hitam berhenti di depan mereka berdua. Kris tau itu adalah van tao.

Seorang namja cantik langsung berlari menuju tao dengan tergesa-gesa.

"maafkan aku tao. Aku terlambat ne" kata namja cantik itu

"ye luhan ge, gwenchana" jawab tao

Namja yang dipanggil luhan itu hanya tersenyum lalu melihat kris.

"xiexie ne sudah menjaga tao" kata luhan sambil tersenyum

"tidak masalah" jawab kris

Tao hanya diam. "ayo kita pulang ge" ujar tao dingin tanpa memandang kris dan langsung berjalan kearah van.

Kris melihat tao langsung berjalan ke mobilnya hanya menatap tao terluka. Sedangkan luhan bengong melihat tao lalu mengucapkan terima kasih lagi kepada kris.

Van milik tao kini sudah hilang dari pandangan keping kelam kris. Ia menunduk.

' _Seberapa dalamnya lukamu waktu aku memutuskan mu? Seberapa dalamnya lukamu hingga kau berubah seperti ini tao'_ batin kris.

'_andai waktu dapat diulang.. aku akan mengulang semuanya. Aku akan mengembalikan senyum cerah mu, dan aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu seperti ini tao..'_

Kris mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit. Ia terus menghela nafas berat.

Sangat sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah dibuatnya .

"tao.. bolehkah aku memilikimu lagi?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Chap 2 akhirnya update :3

Lama ya saya update? Omo mianhae u,u

Kemarin ada yang request nyuruh bikin kris nya nyesel ini sudah saya buatin hehe *tawa kyuhyun(?)*

Akhir kata, RnR JUSEYOOOOO~~


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : TaoRis punya tuhan :3

Rating : T

Pair : TaoRis, HunTao . changmin, luhan.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

PS: disini saya buat sehun nya jadi 93 line :D

No Need To Know

**Chapter 3**

**Author POV**

Hari ini seorang namja bermata panda sedang berpose dengan cool nya sambil menatap kamera dengan mata dark choco dinginnya. Ya, huang zi tao atau Edison huang sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah yang sangat terkenal.

Tao beristirahat sejenak sambil duduk di kursinya. Kemudian terlihat 2 orang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata datang kearah mereka -luhan dan tao-.

"Ah changmin kau sudah datang" ujar manajer tao –luhan- pada salah satu namja yang dipanggil changmin tersebut.

"ne luhan. Oh ya ini dia yang ku bilang padamu kemarin soal model pendatang baru itu." changmin sambil sedikit mendorong namja tinggi yang ada di belakangnya.

"wah. Omonganmu kemarin benar changmin-ah. Wajahnya tampan. Akan sangat cepat pasti jadi populer" luhan terkesima melihat dari atas ke bawah namja tinggi berambut pirang tersebut.

'akan ada model baru? siapa?' batin tao yang sedari tadi duduk dan tak sengaja mendengar luhan berbicara dengan seorang namja yang tadi dipanggil changmin.

"oh iya ini tao. Kau pasti sudah tau. Edison huang" ujar luhan antusias sambil sedikit menarik tangan tao untuk berdiri.

"oh ne. aku sudah tahu. Yak hunna cepat perkenalkan dirimu pada Edison" changmin –sedikit memaksa- namja tersebut untuk berdiri depan tao.

tao melihat namja di depannya. tinggi 181 cm dan rambut pirang nya.

"annyeong. Oh sehun imnida. Aku 93 line. Mohon bantuannya ne" ujar namja yang bernama sehun tersebut sambil tersenyum sedikit tetapi menawan.

"ne, Edison huang, cukup panggil aku tao. Aku juga 93 line" jawab tao singkat dan **dingin.**

"yak jangan berbicara sedingin itu pada sehun, aish kau ini." Gerutu luhan

"akan lebih memalukan jika aku berbicara dengan aegyo ge" jawab tao tanpa melihat luhan.

'namja yang menarik' batin sehun.

Kini pemotretan sesi ke 2. Kini tao dan model baru –sehun – sedang di make up.

Setelah selesai di make up dan memakai busana tema pemotretan, mereka berdua saling tatap.

"aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanya sehun ketika mereka sedang menunggu sang fotografer siap.

"terserah kau" jawab tao singkat tanpa melihat sehun.

"aah, terserah? Arraseo aku akan memanggilmu yeobo~" ujar sehun menatap tao dengan sedikit nada aegyo ketika nada 'yeobo' diucapkan.

"menggelikan. Aku tidak suka" jawab tao bosan

"noona?" Tanya sehun lagi sambil tersenyum jahil kearah tao.

"yak aku namja!" jawab tao memukul tangan sehun kesal. Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya terkikik ria.

"kalau anae bagaimana? kau memanggilku nampyeon dan aku akan memanggilmu anae!" tukas sehun kelewat semangat.

"kita belum menikah bodoh" jawab tao dingin.

"kita menikah sekarang saja kalau begitu! ayo kajja kita menikah!" ujar sehun semangat.

"bodoh! kita namja!" tao refleks meninju sehun. sedang yang ditinju hanya terus terkikik.

sehun terlihat terus berpikir.

"aaah bagaimana kalau eonni? Aah aniyo. Dongsaeng? Aaah jangan. Aah! Oppa! Oppa~ oppa~" tukas sehun lagi dengan nada dan tingkah laku aegyo nya.

Tao hanya memandang sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"jangan bertingkah lucu. Aku tidak suka. Bersikaplah dewasa!" ujar tao tanpa melihat sehun.

"arraseo oppa. Aku akan bertingkah dewasa" ujar sehun dengan nada imut yang dibuatnya –tentunya – sambil menahan tawanya.

"YAK! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama menggelikan itu sehun!" teriak tao kesal.

Sebenarnya sehun tau, tao adalah orang yang pendiam dan dingin. Ia terlalu bersikap serius dan tidak pernah tertawa sedikitpun. Sehun tau, tao sangat kesepian karena ia tidak mempunyai teman satupun selain luhan. Untuk itulah sehun berusaha menghibur tao. Meskipun sehun juga termasuk namja yang dingin, tetapi ia tidak sedingin tao. Ia masih memliki rasa humor dan humoris yang agak tinggi. Ia sangat tidak peduli dengan respon orang yang ia jahili entah itu marah sekalipun ia tidak akan peduli.

Dan sebenarnya sehun tau, kisah masa dulu seorang huang zi tao. Ditinggalkan pacarnya bernama kris dengana alasan ia seperti anak kecil, sangat tidak masuk akal. Dan tao, adalah orang yang trauma akan masa lalu.

Dan yang sehun dengar, kini tao bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kris. Entah karena alasan apa, sehun ingin melindungi tao dari namja berengsek bernama kris itu. Ia tak ingin melihat tao yang sakit.

.

.

Pemotretan pun dimulai.

"baiklah tao, disini kita akan memperkenalkan model baru bernama oh sehun. Dan tema kita hari ini adalah percintaan remaja" ujar sang fotografer.

"jadi, kalian harus berpose se-romantis mungkin ne" lanjutnya.

Se-romantis? Waw sehun langsung ber smirk ria dan dengan santainya ia memeluk tao dari belakang dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga tao.

Tao kaget. Baru kali ini ada yang berani memeluknya dari belakang. Refleks ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sehun dengan senyum dan watadosnya.

"rileks. Kau sudah professional kan?" ujar sehun berbisik di telinga tao dan dengan sedikit mendesah. Refleks itu membuat tao memejamkan matanya menahan geli karena nafas sehun berada di titik sensitifnya.

Ceklek *bunyi kamera*

Fotografer yang melihat pose keduanya seperti itu pun langsung memotret mereka.

"yap! Itu bagus sehun-ah. Kau seperti model professional. Sekarang pose yang lain ne" ujar sang fotografer.

Dan mereka –sehun dan tao – melakukan berbagai pose romantis ala orang yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Sedangkan di satu sudut, terlihat dua orang namja yang berbeda tinggi mereka sangat kontras –luhan dan changmin – menatap kedua namja yang tengah berpose dengan romantis hanya membuka mulut mereka.

"mereka cocok ne" puji luhan.

"sangat cocok" tambah changmin.

Dan mereka terus melihat kedua sejoli itu dengan terus membuka mulut mereka.

.

.

.

-skip-

Pemotretan telah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu. Kini 4 orang namja –sehun, tao, luhan, changmin – sedang duduk istirahat di kursi.

Sehun yang mulai merasa bosan karena keadaan yang hening pun langsung memeluk pinggang tao dari samping dengan sangat erat. Sontak yang dipeluk hanya bisa kaget

"yak sehun lepas! Jangan seperti anak kecil!" ujar tao terus memukul tangan sehun.

"tidak mauu. Aish oppa ja'at sama sehun" jawab sehun dengan nada aegyo dan mempout kan bibirnya.

"jangan sampai kau ku wushu sehun" jawab tao lagi dengan nada dingin.

"oppa jangan wushu in sehun~ nanti muka sehun enggak lucu lagi deh~" balas sehun dengan nada dan muka super imutnya.

Sementara tao hanya diam dan terlalu malas untuk membalas omongan sehun yang menurutnya tidak lucu.

Sehun ingat sesuatu.

"luhan-ge apakah tao oppa sudah sekolah?" Tanya sehun dengan (masih) memeluk tao erat.

"kau memanggil luhan dengan sebutan 'ge' darimana?" Tanya tao intens

"darimu. Tao oppa tadi panggil luhan dengan sebutan 'ge' jadi aku ikut" jawab sehun dengan puppy eyes nya.

Luhan kaget. "oppa? Tao-ie kau dipanggilnya oppa" ujar luhan

"panggilan memuakkan" desis tao.

"aku membencimu sehun" ujar tao dingin.

"aku juga menyayangimu tao oppa~" jawab sehun dengan aegyo face.

"oh ya aku lupa. Apakah tao oppa sudah bersekolah?" Tanya sehun pada luhan.

"sudah" jawab luhan singkat.

"jinjja? Dimana? Aku juga ingin bersekolah dengan tao oppa" ujar sehun manja.

Changmin yang melihat sehun berakting aegyo hanya bersweat drop.

'kau berikan azab apa pada sehun sehingga ia dari namja dingin menjadi manja dan menggelikan ini' batin changmin.

"aku tidak mau satu sekolah dengan mu" jawab tao dingin.

"manajer hyung ayo kita ke sekolah tao hari ini! Biar besok aku bisa bersekolah dengan tao oppa" ujar sehun kelewat antusias dan semangat seolah tak memperdulikan tao berbicara apa tadi.

.

.

.

**Monday, at school**

"yaakk! Kalian sudah lihat belum?!" Tanya sunny antusias kepada Jessica dll.

"lihat apa?" Tanya amber.

Lalu sunny mengeluarkan majalah dengan cover depan tao dan seorang namja berambut pirang.

"ini! Lihata Edison oppa! Sekarang ada model baru yang namanya oh sehun! Dan kudengar ia akan bersekolah disini! Kyaaaaaa aku tidak menyangka ia akan sekolah disini jugaaa" ujar sunny dengan genitnya dan sangat terlihat antusias.

_Sementara di tempat lain_

Seorang namja dengan tinggi 188 cm dan wajah bak pangeran terdiam menatap iPad miliknya yang sedang menampilkan seorang namja bermata panda yang tak lain adalah huang zi tao, panda 'nya' yang dulu.

Kris menggeram kesal karena di foto dalam iPadnya tersebut terlihat seorang namja yang tampan sedang memeluk tao 'nya' dari belakang dan –seperti – mengecup pelan telinga tao 'nya' dan yang paling membuat kris marah adalah ketika tao nya hanya memejamkan mata seperti menikmati namja yang ada di belakangnya.

'dia tidak boleh menyentuh tao ku!' batin kris marah.

'aku harus membuat tao kembali padaku'

'tapi… aku sudah dibenci olehnya, pantaskah aku? Ah..apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku menyesal..'

'tao-ie.. tak ada lagi kah diriku dalam hatimu eh? aku ingin mendapatkan hatimu lagi tao..' batin kris yang terus menyesal karena meninggalkan tao-nya di masa lalu.

**Di halaman sekolah**

Terlihat sebuah van hitam berhenti. Mobil van tersebut tidak lain adalah pemilik namja bermata panda bernama huang zi tao, seorang artis sekaligus model dunia. Keluarnya ia dari mobil, langsung para yeoja –seperti biasa – mengerumuni nya sambil meneriakkan namanya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah van berwarna putih susu juga berhenti tepat dibelakang van milik tao. Tao yang penasaran hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ia bisa melihat seorang namja yang keluar dari van tersebut.

'dia lagi. Ternyata dia benar benar sekolah disini' batin tao malas.

Ya orang itu adalah oh sehun, yang –menurut tao – adalah pengganggu dan bedebah kecil dirinya.

Sehun keluar dan langsung melihat tao. Ia menghampiri tao dengan senyum menawannya yang membuat seluruh fans tao yang sedang mengerumuninya menjadi HunTao shipper (?)

"annyeong oppa~ kkk" bisik sehun dengan nada aegyonya di samping telinga tao.

"menjauhlah dariku" desis tao dingin sambil berjalan cepat menjauhi sehun.

Sehun melihat tao yang berjalan cepat hanya bersmirk dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang tao dengan erat. Tao refleks memukul tangan sehun.

"jauhkan tanganmu dari ku mesum" ujar tao.

"aish oppa~ aku bukan mesum~ aku oh sehun~" jawab sehun dengan watados dan aegyonya.

Melihat sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang tao, sontak seluruh fans pun makin gaduh.

"lihat oppa, sepertinya fans menyukai kita kkk" bisik sehun

"diamlah atau kau besok tidak bisa melihat matahari terbit sehun" jawab tao dingin.

Mendengar kegaduhan di luar, kris tau tao sudah sampai disini. Kris pun keluar kelas dan melihat 2 orang namja yang tampak serasi. Ya dia itu huang zi tao dan satunya adalah namja yang kris lihat di iPadnya yang seenaknya mengecup telinga tao 'nya'.

Dada kiri kris semakin sakit melihat namja model baru tersebut melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang tao 'nya'.

'apakah mereka pacaran?' batin kris sambil melihat tao dengan tatapan pedih.

Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang tao, yang dulu sering kris lakukan, kini sudah berubah menjadi tangan orang lain.

'tao-ie, aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan namja itu' geram kris.

Sebenarnya, ia akan menghajar habis-habisan model baru tersebut jika ia dan tao masih berpacaran. Tapi itu dulu kan? Sekarang kris bukan siapa-siapa tao. Ia tak berhak untuk menghajar namja model baru tersebut. Dan sekarang yang ia lakukan adalah menahan hatinya yang terasa sakit dan menatap pilu namja bermata panda tersebut.

Tao berhenti di depan pintu masuk kelasnya. Bukan karena sehun yang terus memeluk pinggangnya, tetapi karena ada seorang namja dengan bau peppermint khas nya yang tao sangat hafal berdiri di depannya.

Itu kris.

"aku mau lewat" ujar tao dingin tanpa melihat kris yang ada di depannya.

Kris pun tersadar lalu ia bergeser sedikit untuk membiarkan tao 'nya' masuk kedalam kelas.

Kris hanya bisa menatap pedih tao yang lewat tanpa menatapnya.

Ketika ia berpapasan dengan model baru tersebut, kris menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam sedangkan namja yang ditatap hanya ber smirk.

Sehun tau, itu adalah wu yi fan atau kris. Orang masalalu yang menyakiti tao.

"oh sehun imnida." Ujar sehun memperkenalkan dirinya ke kris sambil terus ber smirk.

Kris hanya terdiam menahan geram dengan namja yang bernama sehun.

Sehun lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang tao dan berjalan menuju kris. Kris hanya menatap sehun geram.

"oh ya, kalau tao jadi milikku, tidak apa-apa kan? Lagian kau tidak memilik hak sedikitpun. Kekeke"

Tambah sehun dengan berbisik tepat di samping telinga kris yang shock mendengarnya.

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

'_kalau tao jadi milikku, tidak apa-apa kan?'_

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap 3 ini sedikit panjang ya ._. ini dia yang kemarin ada yang minta terus buat kris sakit hati dan ada orang lain itu. Author pilih HunTao aja ya kkk~ xD

Ff ini author belum tau selesai di chap berapa u,u

Thanks buat semua yang udah review ya muah muah :***** (?) -_-

Oh ya, ada masukan nanti next chap nya gimana? Kkk :3

Seperti biasa, RnR JUSEYOOOOO~ *teriak pake tao eh toa*


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer : TaoRis punya tuhan :3

Rating : T

Pair : TaoRis, HunTao, luhan.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/romance

No Need To Know

**Author POV**

Semenjak sehun bersekolah dengan tao, semakin geram kris melihat dengan seenak jidatnya tao disentuh oleh si cadel –sehun- dan pergi kemanapun tetap saja tangan sehun tak mau lepas melingkar di pinggang tao.

'apa tao tidak risih?' batin kris yang kini melihat tao duduk di kantin dengan sehun.

Tiba-tiba, ia ingat ucapan sehun. Memang benar, kris tidak memiliki hak sedikitpun untuk melarang tao dekat dengan siapa saja. Kini kris tau apa yang disebut karma, dan ia sangat menyesal. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir bukan?

Selama pelajaran matematika, kris selalu memperhatikan tao dan sehun yang terus saja mengganggu panda'nya'.

Saat pelajaran matematika selesai, lee sonsaengnim keluar. Sehun mengecup pelan pipi tao dan kris membulatkan matanya.

"aku ke toilet dulu ne" ucap sehun dan tidak diangguki tao. Hal itu membuat sehun mengecup pipi tao sekali lagi lalu pergi keluar.

Kesabaran kris sudah habis. Ia tak tahan melihat adegan HunTao dan langsung saja menggenggam tangan tao erat dan menyeretnya kasar keluar kelas.

Adegan itu dilihat oleh para siswa siswi yang hanya bisa terbengong dan kelas pun menjadi sunyi hingga mereka berdua keluar.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Sakit!"ucap tao setengah berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan kris yang mencengkram lengannya kuat.

Kris tetap saja tidak menjawab ucapan tao dan menyeret tao ke gudang dan mendorong tao kasar ke pojok dinding.

"Kau siapa?! Aku tidak mengenalmu bodoh!" ujar tao menatap kris dengan tatapan dingin.

"jangan pura-pura tidak mengenalku tao" balas kris tak kalah dingin.

"baiklah. Aku memang mengenalmu kris" ucap tao sambil berjalan menuju pintu gudang untuk keluar.

Kris menarik tangan tao lagi dan menindihnya ke pojokan dinding sambil meletakkan tangan tao diatasdan ditahannya.

"kris? Mana panggilan kris ge hm?" Tanya kris menatap tao dengan tatapan sedih.

"cih! Panggilan memuakkan macam apa itu. Jangan menatapku seperti itu kris" desis tao.

"baby panda.. maafkan aku" mohon kris.

"jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu"

"tao.. aku minta maaf"

"tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan kris"

"panggil aku kris ge seperti dulu"

"panggilan memuakkan"

"tetapi kau dulu selalu menyukai panggilan itu tao"

"dulu berbeda dengan sekarang kris"

Kris terdiam. Ia benar-benar sangat menyesal.

Ia mengelus pipi chubby milik tao dengan lembut.

"tak bisakah kau memberi ku kesempatan kedua?" mohon kris sambil menatap keping dark choco milik tao.

"untuk apa? Aku adalah namja yang jauh dari kriteria mu kris. Aku hanya bocah cengeng" ucap tao sambil menyindir kris.

Kris tertegun.

"tidak tao. Sungguh aku sangat menyesal telah berkata seperti itu padamu." Mohon kris sekali lagi.

"maaf kris. Aku bukan tao yang dulu lagi" ucap tao sambil melepaskan diri dari kris dan pergi.

Kris hanya bisa termenung melihat punggung tao yang semakin menjauh. Ia terduduk lemas.

"Aku harus berubah." Ucap kris.

.

.

.

Di kelas, tao termenung. Ia terus merenungkan perkataan kris tadi. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, setiap nada yang kris lontarkan seolah-olah memohonnya untuk benar-benar memberinya kesempatan kedua.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati tao, ia masih sangat mencintai namja surai emas tersebut. Namun ia takut untuk memberikan hatinya pada kris, ia takut kris akan menghancurkan hatinya seperti dulu.

'apa aku harus memberinya kesempatan kedua? Atau tidak?' batin tao yang sedari tadi terus memikirkan itu.

Di satu sisi, ia ingin seperti dulu. Berada dalam dekapan kris, terlindungi oleh kris, dan ia sangat ingin tertawa bersama kris seperti dulu.

Namun di sisi lain, ia sangat takut. Ia takut kris mengulangi lagi kejadian itu, kris meninggalkannya seorang diri, dan kris yang menghinanya seperti dulu.

Kris masuk kedalam kelas dengan langkah gontai. Tao bisa melihat ekspresi sedih dan frustasi yang terpancar dari wajah bak pangeran tersebut. Ia menghela nafas berat dan focus lagi pada pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi, kini seluruh siswa siswi pun berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas. Nampak seorang namja bermata panda sedang tertidur pulas.

Kris yang tengah membereskan buku dan bersiap untuk keluar kelas pun menghentikan langkahnya melihat tao tertidur dengan posisi duduk dengan tangan dan kepala bertumpu pada meja.

Kris ingin menyentuh wajah tao dengan niat untuk membangunkannya, tetapi ia berhenti sejenak dan mulai menarik lagi tangannya. Ia melihat paras cantik tao yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Dari raut mukanya kris tahu. Tao kelelahan.

Akhirnya kris menunggu sambil menatap wajah tao dan mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan.

Luhan berlari tergesa-gesa kearah kelas tao. Ia sudah menunggu tao dari murid-murid baru keluar kelas hingga sekolahan pun sepi. Luhan mulai khawatir karena daritadi ia terus menunggu tao yang sama sekali belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek tao di kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas tao, luhan melihat kris sedang menatap dan mengelus rambut tao dengan sayang. Hal itu membuat luhan tau, kris masih mencintai tao. Luhan tersenyum memandang keduanya.

"ehem" luhan menegur kris.

Kris merasa mendengar deheman seseorang dan terkejut melihat luhan sedang berdiri dan memandang kris yang tertangkap basah sedang mengelus rambut tao.

"mianhae aku mengganggu kalian" ucap luhan sambil terus tersenyum.

"g-gwenchana" jawab kris terbata.

"tao tertidur kah? Aish anak ini." Gerutu luhan sambil memandang tao yang tetap tertidur dengan sangat pulas.

"ah kris, bisa kau tolong bawa tao ke van? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya karena badanku kan pendek jadi mustahil" tambah luhan menatap kris.

"a-ah tentu saja. Kajja" jawab kris lalu mengangkat tao ala bridal style dan membawanya ke van.

Kris membaringkan tubuh tao di kursi van dengan hati-hati.

"xiexie kris" ujar luhan.

"tidak masalah" jawab kris.

"ah ge, hari ini apa tao ada schedule?" Tanya kris.

"ada. Memangnya kenapa kris-ssi?" Tanya luhan balik.

"ah aniya. Hari ini schedule nya apa?" tanya kris sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"tao hari ini ada pemotretan. Kau ingin datang?" Tanya luhan sambil menggoda kris.

"apakah aku boleh datang?"

"tentu saja boleh kris-ssi. Dan kulihat juga kau cocok jadi seorang model karena postur tubuhmu sangat professional. Dan mungkin jika kau menjadi model kau akan terlibat dalam cinta segitiga antara kau, tao, dan sehun" ujar luhan santai dengan tawa sedikit di akhir katanya.

Mendengar kata sehun, kris langsung mengepalkan tangannya.

"luhan-ssi, apakah sehun dan tao berpacaran?" Tanya kris.

"eh? Sepertinya tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya luhan.

"ah aniya. Yasudah aku pulang dulu luhan-ssi. Annyeong" ujar kris lalu berbalik arah dan pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Malamnya, kris datang ke gedung tempat tao akan melakukan pemotretan. Semua para yeoja disana berbinar dan memekik tertahan melihat kris dengan santainya berjalan.

Bagaimana tidak? Kris sekarang memakai baju kaos hitam, celana hitam, dan sepatu hitam. Sangat kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Dan yang menambah poin plus, rambutnya diatur acak dan itu membuat semua mata yeoja memusat padanya.

Kris kini memasuki ruangan tempat tao pemotretan. Disana terlihat luhan yang sedang sibuk berbincang dengan sang fotografer dan kris melihat sekeliling dan tidak terlihat tao.

"Kris!" panggil luhan setengah berteriak.

Kris menghampiri luhan dan terus mencari sekeliling. Luhan yang melihat kris melihat sekeliling tahu, kris sedang mencari tao.

"ia sedang di make up dengan cordi noona" ujar luhan dan itu membuat kris sedikit kaget namun kemudian ia mengangguk.

"ah luhan-ssi inikah yang kau maksud model baru itu?" Tanya sang fotografer melihat dari kaki hingga kepala kris.

Kris kaget. 'model baru?' batin kris.

"iya. Bagaimana? Cocok bukan dengan tao?" tawar luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke kris.

"sangat cocok. Baiklah ayo sekarang kau di make up" ujar sang fotografer senang lalu menyuruh kris untuk di make up.

Tao menghampiri luhan dan sang fotografer.

"ah tao-ie, akan ada model baru lagi yang akan kami pasangkan denganmu" ujar luhan.

"benar. Dan dia sangat cocok sekali denganmu tao" tambah sang fotografer antusias.

"model baru? Nugu? Aku tidak mau ia bertingkah menggelikan seperti sehun" balas tao cuek.

"tentu saja tidak tao. Ia sangat berkharisma" terang luhan.

Tao penasaran. Siapa model baru yang akan dipasangkan dengannya?

"siapa namanya?" Tanya tao ke luhan.

"namanya kris, hehe" jawab luhan sambil nyengir.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'kris?'

"Hai Tao.."

**TBC**

Gyaaaa bagimana chapter 4 ini? Jelek ya? -,-

Akhirnya gege mau benerin ini computer *sujud sukur*

Ah dasar virus ya kerjaannya bikin orang jengkel mulu *injekin* -_-

Oh ya saat ini saya segand UAS dan saya sudah kelas 9 mungkin akan updatenya agak lama karena WiFi bisa idup kalo gaada papa saya hoho (?)

Thanks ya buat semua yang udah review selama ini maaf saya gabisa bales satu satu u,u *dancing sorry sorry bareng kris*

Muah muah buat kalian yang udah reviews :** -_-

AKHIR KATA, RNR JUSEYOOOOOO~


End file.
